


Do What You Want

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Degradation, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Insults, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Pool Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Swimming Pools, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Chaewon is a bully and Hyejoo gets her revenge.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Do What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~ This time I bring you a fandom favorite, hyewon ^^ 
> 
> The initial motivation to write this was to use my favorite character 'Lame Hyejoo' in a different setting so people who didn't like the original characterization would understand what she is capable of doing when she sets her mind into it.
> 
> This is also the start of more works which will feature darker themes so I hope you like this new path :) (I'm still going to have some fluffy stuff for the weak of heart, so don't worry!)
> 
> Without further ado, have a happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Short dick Hyejoo!!!!” A blonde-haired girl screamed at a hooded figure that entered the cafeteria while her clique laughed at her immature insult.

Hyejoo, the girl in question, didn’t even glance at the girl who had made fun of her and just looked throughout the room in hopes of finding the person she was looking for.

“Hey!! Loser!! I’m talking to you!!” The blonde girl shouted again. She didn’t like being ignored by anyone, even less by ‘Lame Hyejoo’.

“I guess not only is she short-sighted, but also deaf…” The blonde girl added as her groupies continued cackling and clapping like seals, hanging onto her every word.

Hyejoo continued ignoring the shout outs and once she caught sight of her friend, she went on her way to meet her so they could have lunch together. 

“Ughhh!!! I fucking hate her!!!” A purple-haired girl, Hyejoo’s friend, told her as soon as she joined her on the table she had reserved for them.

“Yerim, who are you talking about?” Hyejoo asked bewildered while she took out her lunch from a paper bag. She didn’t enjoy the cafeteria’s food. Who did?

“Chaewon!! Who else?? She’s so fucking annoying!!” Yerim shouted back at a clueless Hyejoo. 

“Oh, yeah, Chae sucks…” Hyejoo replied plainly while her mind wandered about ‘what’ she would force her to suck.

“Chae? Stop calling her that…!!! She’s not your friend anymore!! Doesn’t it upset you how she treats you??? All the insults, the gossip…? Aren’t you tired? I sure am!!” Yerim stressed as she couldn’t believe Hyejoo was so casual about acknowledging the damage her ex-friend caused on her daily.

“Yerim, I’ve already told you. She’s not worth it, stop obsessing about her… I know you care for my well-being but I promise you I’m fine…” Hyejoo tried to calm Yerim down as she looked at her in a way Yerim couldn’t decipher. Hyejoo would never want her dear friend to know what she planned to do about her ‘situation’.

“Aaaggghhh!! She just gets on my nerves!! I hope karma gets her…!!” Yerim wished as she looked at the blonde prissy princess, the annoying Park Chaewon. Little did she know, someone would definitely ‘get’ her before karma made a detour for her.

“Oh! I’m sure karma will get her…” Hyejoo supplied while she smirked at Yerim with an ominous look on her face. If everything went according to plan, tonight she would have her revenge.

“Mmmm… You’re being weird…” Yerim noticed Hyejoo was not acting like her usual self. She looked way too relaxed and distracted like her mind was somewhere else.

“I’m cool, Yerimmie… So, tell me… Are things going well with the little firecracker?” Hyejoo asked Yerim knowing she loved to talk about her tiny girlfriend as she would be focused on her ramblings and would not pay attention to her anymore.

xxx

Chaewon and Hyejoo had been neighbors since they could recall. At first, just like any other innocent children, they formed a good friendship and did everything together. They were inseparable.

However, they were nothing alike but they didn’t notice their differences until they reached the age of puberty. Hyejoo was a loner emo girl and an introvert whereas Chaewon loved being surrounded by people, a social butterfly and attention seeker, the perfect example of an extrovert.

Naturally, they grew apart and stopped being friends on good terms. One day they just stopped hanging out together and seeking each other. 

Hyejoo, despite being sad, continued her life and met a good friend in a girl called Yerim who became her new best friend. They connected in levels she hadn’t been able to do with Chaewon and for the first time in a while, she felt content at having found friendship again as she thought nobody else would want her.

Unfortunately, Chaewon couldn’t let go of her completely. It was true that she surrounded herself with all kinds of new people who entertained her, but she knew they were fake posers who only fluttered around her because of her looks and popularity. 

Ironically, even though she avoided Hyejoo like the plague, she wanted a true friendship like the one she had with her before and dreamt of being friends again. Still, tarnishing her ‘perfect image’ prevented her from approaching her.

Therefore, it was not surprising that she didn’t take well to the fact that her ex-best friend had a new best friend and was not hung up on her anymore. Even if they had halted any kind of interaction between them years ago, she didn’t want to share Hyejoo, so she felt betrayed. Not knowing how to handle her frustration, immature Chaewon started pestering Hyejoo to get her attention but then it turned into something else.

Hyejoo initially thought that Chaewon started lashing out at her because she was jealous and maybe it was like that at first but then Chaewon got meaner and meaner. Now any trace of what they had once shared vanished as her former best friend made her life hell, constantly bullying her, humiliating her, insulting her, and even making her groupies beat her up from time to time.

Long gone was her sweet childhood friend and now a beautiful monster remained. The good-natured feelings Hyejoo once harbored had turned into hatred, anger, bitterness, and vengeance but she kept them deep inside because she didn’t want Yerim to realize that she was not as kind as she pretended to be.

However, soon her lovely Yerim, along with most of the school’s population, would find out Hyejoo’s true nature as her vindictive plans were to flourish and there was no way she would be backing out from them. Didn't they say revenge is sweet? Hyejoo wanted a taste and contract diabetes.

xxx

“Chae~?? You’re coming right??” A really good-looking girl asked Chaewon once they entered the lockers after an excruciating rehearsal. 

“Duh!!! Totally!” Chaewon answered as she rustled her golden locks with her fingers while she chewed on her pineapple flavored gum.

“Cool!! I’ll tell the girls so we can go leave together!!” Chaewon’s friend replied eagerly.

“Actually, Luda… I will have to catch up with you later… Something came up…” Chaewon vaguely informed her. She still hadn’t changed her cheerleading uniform.

“Something came up?... That sounds like a hookup!!” Luda yelled enthusiastically. Chaewon just rolled her eyes.

“Maybe...?” Chaewon irritatingly kept her friend in suspense making herself seem more interesting than what she really was. She was not the most popular girl on campus for nothing.

“You can’t leave me hanging, girl!! Tell me everything…!!” Luda begged Chaewon to spill the tea.

Chaewon loved being the center of attention and having people around her who would do almost anything to be in her good grace. She craved the feeling of being in everyone’s thoughts and mouths and there was nothing else she loved more than people going to all kinds of extents just for her to acknowledge them.

Chaewon had it all. She was gorgeous, popular, rich and the head cheerleader of the two times champion cheerleading squad of her school. She would say that she herself had won them nationals as she was also selfish, vain, arrogant, and basically a mean girl. 

As much as Chaewon exterior was beautiful, her interior was evidently crap, full of ill intentions, and rotten on the inside. However, in this modern world, only the gorgeous and ruthless thrived and she was following exactly that path.

“I might have gotten a note from Seungwoo… He told me to meet him at the swimming pool…” Chaewon let out like she was telling something insignificant, knowing her friend would blow it up ten times.

“Seungwoo?? That hottie with the tattoos?? Mmmmffff!! I wouldn’t mind a piece of that… I didn’t know you were into him…” Luda excitedly said. Chaewon didn’t even know the guy existed before he introduced himself and gave her the note. Tattoos? How revolting, she thought.

“You know I’m not into just anyone… But I’m not opposed to the idea of a new boy toy now that Jeno has gone to college abroad… I mean, someone as pretty as me needs to be tended 24/7 you know??? Just like cheerleader tryouts… I’ll take this as an audition…” Chaewon replied lazily as she looked at her nails and chewed her gum loudly.

“I feel you, girl!! Go on and ‘try’ that fine piece of man… The pool is closed for maintenance so you won’t even have to be discreet!! No one will be there... I’m so envious!!” Luda jumped in excitement because of the clandestine encounter that awaited her friend.

“I know…!! I better get going, then… He told me to meet up at 5:00 p.m. and it’s already 6:15 p.m., so I better go…” Chaewon told Luda as she glanced at the clock. If he wanted her as much as he had said, he wouldn’t mind waiting an eternity for her.

“5:00 p.m.??? Oh, girl!! You’re so mean!! Go and get that booty!!” Luda encouraged as Chaewon made a princess-like gesture with her hand saying goodbye.

“Chaewon is so damn lucky!! I want to take a bite off that cutie!!” Luda lamented once Chaewon left the locker. What she didn’t know was that what awaited Chaewon wouldn’t be considered being lucky at all.

xxx

“Cameras are installed and checked...” Seungwoo informed Hyejoo as he handed her a device that looked like a remote control.

“Thank you, dude… So, I just have to push this button and it will record, right?” Hyejoo asked as she examined the device Seungwoo had given her.

“Basically, bro… But, tell me… What do you plan on doing to her?” Seungwoo asked intrigued. He didn’t want to assume but he had an idea of Hyejoo’s intentions. 

“Well, if the cameras work as you say… I won’t have to tell you, I will be able to show you…” Hyejoo suggested while raising her eyebrows.

“Hahahaha!! Are you sure you don’t want to stream it?? I can help you with that too, you know…” Seungwoo proposed. If Hyejoo really did what he had in mind, he wanted first seats.

“Nah, man… We cool, I just want it recorded for prosperity…” Hyejoo replied. She wanted to believe she was not as bad as she thought she was.

“Ooohh… Blackmailing…?” Seungwoo inquired with interest. 

“Mmmm… Could be…” Hyejoo muttered under her breath thinking about the possibilities.

“Just do what you gotta do bro…” Seungwoo encouraged Hyejoo as he knew Chaewon really deserved whatever Hyejoo had in mind.

“Yeah, dude… Thanks for the help…” Hyejoo replied to Seungwoo as she handed him an envelope.

“Don’t mention it… I also hate that bitch…” Seungwoo stressed as he put the envelope in the front pocket of his blazer.

“Who doesn’t?” Hyejoo answered back as they both chuckled in complicity. The princess of the school in their thoughts.

xxx

Chaewon didn’t take too long to arrive at the gymnasium where the pool was located. As she entered the premise further, she noticed that only a dim light lit up the whole room and it was falling in the center of the pool. Everything else was pitch black, the darkness engulfed her.

Hyejoo was in the pool deck, hiding next to the shower stalls at the front of the ladder. She was watching Chaewon’s every move and couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation for the events that were to come, her cock throbbing inside her pants in excitement.

Hyejoo might hate Chaewon but she was not blind. Even if Chaewon was an obnoxious individual she was definitely the hottest girl on campus. What’s more, she was a cheerleader and she spent 99% of the time cladded in a sinful uniform. A mini skirt that barely covered her ass and tight as hell hot pants which didn’t leave much to the imagination as she could see Chaewon’s asscheeks peeking every time she moved. An outfit that was in itself so sexy that it would be a crime not to turn her head whenever the mean girl paraded the hallways.

Hyejoo could even swear that sometimes she felt that Chaewon teased her on purpose because she did always act sluttier when she was around, shifting unnecessarily to show her hot pants, bending purposely to show her ass, basically doing anything to grab her attention.

From time to time, she even used a huskier voice as if she was trying to lure her into her trap. Hyejoo didn’t want to appear delusional and hadn’t shared those thoughts with Yerim, but in her opinion, Chaewon lowkey was trying to seduce her and she was a healthy young adult, she couldn’t help but feel attracted to Chaewon, her body reacted accordingly to her taunting.

The regretful part was that, because of Chaewon’s harassment, she had lost all respect for the memory of her childhood friend. She no longer cherished it. In her mind ‘Chae’, the name she used to call her when they were kids, no longer existed and only Chaewon remained. It was like they were two separate entities and in her head they were. Minx cheerleader Chaewon was not the same as timid crunchy Chae.

Given that, she was certain she wouldn’t stain the memory of her sweet former friend, as she would have no qualms in messing with the now cheerleader who got a kick out of making her life insufferable. Hyejoo would ruin her and she would not have a guilty conscience. Not at all.

“Hello???? Is someone there???” Chaewon hollered and circled around the pool guided by the light that illuminated it.

With her heart beating violently inside her chest, Hyejoo knew that it was time to make her entrance and took all the courage she could muster as she stepped out from the shadows and made her presence known.

Chaewon noticed a figure walking towards her. Yet, she couldn’t decipher who it was as it was too dark. She could barely see.

“Seungwoo??” Chaewon asked as the figure kept walking in her direction with heaviness in their step.

“Sorry, princess… It’s just little old me…” Hyejoo announced as her voice echoed in the room.

As soon as Chaewon realized who was the person in front of her, her composed visage was replaced by one of pure annoyance. She backed away from Hyejoo and scrunched her nose in obvious disgust.

“Yeah, I know it’s little, short dick Hyejoo…” Chaewon snorted while insulting her former childhood friend.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny… Isn't it tiring recycling the same insults?” Hyejoo cut short the distance that separated her from Chaewon as the latter suddenly became nervous because of Hyejoo’s approach. It was not usual for her to respond.

Bothering Hyejoo thrilled Chaewon. The superiority and power that filled her whenever she inflicted abuse on her fascinated her and she easily got addicted to it. And it was to be expected as Hyejoo had never struck back and just lowered her head in acceptance of her dominance, until now.

The Hyejoo that was in front of her who had dared to answer her so disrespectfully was not the same Hyejoo she had mortified for years. She had a sinister look in her eyes and radiated such confidence that Chaewon was starting to get a bit frightened.

“What? Don’t tell me cat got your tongue, princess? Can’t answer me back?” Hyejoo mocked Chaewon as she took her by the chin and lifted her up as she examined her face, her arms dangling at her sides.

“What the fuck!! Let go of me this instant!!” Chaewon whined, her tiptoes barely touching the ground.

“Mmmmmffffffff… So feisty…” Hyejoo hissed as she put her palm in Chaewon’s lower back and pressed her to her front as she grounded her hips to her core.

“Let go of me!! You disgusting piece of shit!!” Chaewon screamed the moment she felt what she guessed was Hyejoo’s erection poking her in the stomach. 

“Oh? Really? I think you like it…” Hyejoo taunted Chaewon, this time groping her butt shamelessly.

Chaewon could not believe what was happening. Who was this person? Was she about to be molested by Hyejoo? She started hitting Hyejoo on the chest with her tiny little hands as Hyejoo let go of her chin and grasped her hips harder, pushing her closer to her body.

“Don't lose that spunk, princess… Seeing you struggle is making me hot…” Hyejoo grunted as she laughed at Chaewon’s hopeless attempts to free herself.

“Hyejoo!! Stop!! I mean it!! Let me go…” Chaewon insisted helplessly, tears threatening to fall as she realized Hyejoo was being dead serious and not playing.

Hyejoo was loving the feeling of Chaewon against her body and she felt a primal desire to defile her. She wanted her humiliated and destroyed. She wanted her to remember what she would do to her, imprinting herself in her body and soul.

“I won’t, princess… Just be a good girl and let loose… I assure you it will be less uncomfortable...” Hyejoo demanded as she sniffed Chaewon’s luscious hair and grunted in satisfaction.

“Fuck!! You smell so good… I wonder how do you smell down here…” Hyejoo groaned as she turned Chaewon around, palmed her pussy, and started hastily unzipping her trousers while pressing the button of the device Seungwoo had given her.

Chaewon started panicking the second she realized what Hyejoo wanted to do. At first, she had naively thought that Hyejoo wanted to hit her but now as she had confirmed her intentions, terror started invading her body, her unshed tears finally fell down.

“Oh my God!! Please, Hyejoo… Don’t… Don’t, please… Please!! Stop!!” Chaewon cried out as Hyejoo lowered her hot pants to her knees and moved her panties to the side.

The moment Chaewon felt the cold air hit her bare and exposed pussy, she let out a loud yelp as she knew there was no way she could escape from Hyejoo’s grasp. 

Her former friend had one hand pushing her lower back to the limit as her head reached the floor and even if she was being manhandled, she thanked the fact that she was a cheerleader for her flexibility if not she was sure she would be in a lot more pain. Chaewon was sweating bullets in expectation of what was to come. There was no way out of this. Hyejoo would submit her using sex as a weapon. She was scared and anxious, incredulous of her fate when suddenly something entered her.

“Fuck!!!!… I thought you would be dry, princess… I guess I was not wrong at all and you do really want me…” Hyejoo cockily bragged as she stuck her thumb into Chaewon’s pussy wanting to make sure the girl could take her while she smiled salaciously realizing the answer was affirmative. Chaewon’s pussy was wet enough for her dick. Actually, it was soaking. 

“No, Hyejoo… Please… I beg you…” Chaewon pleaded embarrassedly. She couldn’t believe she had gotten aroused in such a situation. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

“... I think you want this as much as I do… Your pussy is gushing, princess!! You’re just being stubborn… Don’t deny it… ‘You’ want ‘me’.” Hyejoo insisted as she started moving her thumb in a circular motion around the circumference of Chaewon’s hole.

Whatever Hyejoo was doing, felt terribly good. Chaewon’s shameless moans could confirm so. She felt embarrassed by her reaction but she couldn’t control her body's desire for the girl she had spent years tormenting. 

“Fuck!!! You ‘are’ liking it… What a freak!!” Hyejoo boasted as she sped up the rhythm of her fingering, forcing squishy sounds out of Chaewon’s cunt.

Chaewon bit her lower lip to hold back her groans as a delicious sensation gathered in her pussy. There was no way she was enjoying how Hyejoo was molesting her, but she was. Her pussy was holding her former friend’s thumb greedily as it sucked her deep inside her canal. She was indeed a freak. 

“Don’t fight it, princess… I know you’re enjoying it… Just listen to the sounds your pussy is making…” Hyejoo laughed as she increased the pace of her digits.

Tears continued streaming down Chaewon’s face as her vagina walls involuntarily clenched on Hyejoo’s finger. It seemed her mind was not able to accept Hyejoo but her body had already welcomed her as it kept reacting positively to her abuse.

“Fuck!!! You’re squeezing my thumb so good, princess… I can’t wait to feel you all around my dick… Clamping on me and making me cum...” Hyejoo told Chaewon lustfully as the latter turned around to face her.

Chaewon might have not been able to voice out her dislike for being taken advantage of because truthfully she was liking it. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from confronting Hyejoo the moment she mentioned her dick. Her bully self instinctively reacted as it was a known fact around school that Hyejoo had a small penis. Fact meaning it was a rumor and every rumor always stayed as truth until proven otherwise, of course.

“Your short dick you mean? Better keep molesting me with your thumb… I bet it’s thicker…” Chaewon challenged. Hyejoo burst out in laughter. 

“Oh!!! You’re going to have the surprise of your lifetime, princess…” Hyejoo promised as she pulled her thumb out of Chaewon’s pussy and started stroking her infamous cock which Chaewon had not yet seen.

“The disappointment of a lifetime you mean… You’re basically a eunuch… You don’t even have a bulge…” Chaewon didn’t know where she had gotten the courage to talk back to her assailant but it seemed that even lust or fear wouldn’t erase her trashy personality.

Chaewon was smirking satisfactorily as Hyejoo had simply stopped and hadn’t lashed out to her to contradict her. Hyejoo was a loser and would always be even if she was hot, which she was, but she would never say it. She would never stop making her pay for choosing that purple-haired airhead over her and rejecting her and she would also make her pay for what she was doing to her right now because even if Hyejoo ended up fucking her, she would have the upper hand in the end. There was no way Hyejoo would dominate her. She was ‘the’ Park Chaewon and Hyejoo was beneath her.

“Hey, loser… Why don’t you-...” Chaewon tried to mock Hyejoo even further when she suddenly felt a protruding object puncturing her entrance.

Chaewon felt like she was being split open like Moses parted the Red Sea. An acute and unbearable pain filling her canal while something blunt reached what she was sure was her cervix, making her double over in misery and surprise while her screams of anguish resonated in the gymnasium. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MY GOD!!! HYEJOO!!!” Chaewon cried out in suffering as she tried to move away from the torture Hyejoo was inflicting on her.

“Pull it out, please!!! Hyejooo!!! Please… Pull it out!!” Chaewon screamed urgently as she whimpered, her body shaking and trembling while Hyejoo just chuckled behind her without any intention of stopping.

“Keep thrashing around, princess… It is doing wonders to my tiny dick…” Hyejoo ridiculed the cheerleader as she fondled her ass viciously, spanked her, and scoffed at her. 

Chaewon had never felt so sore in her life. It felt like she had been pierced by a sword or a spear. The ache she felt in her pussy couldn’t be compared to anything she had experienced before and she wondered if Hyejoo had inserted an object in her and not her member. There was no way someone had something so big between their legs and no one at the campus had noticed. Besides, there was something else that she could not decipher. Something that felt out of place. She had taken her share of cocks and knew that this feeling was not from a penis.

“I have to say I’m proud of you, princess… You’re the only girl that has taken all of me at the first try and I’m even bottoming out… It's like your cunt was made for my dick…” Hyejoo hummed in content as she caressed Chaewon’s lower back in approval.

“Hyejoo, please… Pull it out… It hurts a lot, please…” Chaewon begged Hyejoo. However, she was not being completely sincere as they had been joined for a few minutes and the excruciation pain had lessened greatly as her vagina had accommodated to the foreign feeling quite rapidly. She knew how to take cock after all.

“Won’t do, princess… You’re already getting used to it… You’re taking me so well… It would be a waste not to fuck you thoroughly...” Hyejoo noticed that Chaewon was being insincere. She couldn’t fake it. Her pussy had opened up to her and was not trying to push her out. Chaewon could lie, but her cunt could not.

“... But just for you to see that I’m not a fake like you are, you can turn your pretty head and see me in my full glory when I pull out from you…” Hyejoo told Chaewon as she began retrieving her cock from her bruised pussy canal.

Chaewon naturally obeyed Hyejoo and turned around the moment Hyejoo’s penis popped out from her pussy and she instantly clamped her vagina walls to prevent that hideous thing from inserting itself again. 

“Oh no!! We cannot have that… Don’t close up on me, princess… You’re going to take my big dick until I say so… You don’t want to force me...” Hyejoo threatened as she saw Chaewon’s pussy closing itself.

Chaewon regretted all her life choices the second she took a glance at Hyejoo’s penis. Where the fuck did the short dick rumor had come from? It was totally the opposite of what people said.

Hyejoo’s dick was gigantic and immensely thick. The girth was like the one of a soda can and it was so long that it was millimeters from reaching the start of her boobs while erect. Hyejoo’s penis looked like a fucking squeeze bottle. 

Nonetheless, the worst part was the tip and now she knew why she had felt like an object had penetrated her because, in fact, it had. Hyejoo had an enormous metal ring with a bead inserted at the top of her cock. It extended along the underside of her glans from her slit to where the glans met the shaft of her penis. The diameter had to be at least 5 millimeters and it looked as menacing as her inhuman penis.

What people couldn't have known was that having a huge dick had its disadvantages. Hyejoo hated the way her bulge looked as she found it vulgar and it was also uncomfortable to walk. Thus, she pierced her cock and chose to put a closed ring at the top so it could be held by a hook that she had sewed beforehand on the inside of her trousers. In this way, her penis would be comfortably secured below her waist and wouldn’t bother her everyday walking or look incident between her legs.

Chaewon could only stare in amazement as she let her pussy loosen up by the distraction of Hyejoo’s anatomy as the latter took advantage of that little moment to ram her cock into her orifice in one sole move.

“Hyejoooo!!!!!” Chaewon cried in astonishment as Hyejoo penetrated her again and started a brutal pace with her hips, throwing Chaewon off balance as she bucked her pelvis rhythmically.

“Who’s got a big dick, princess? I want you to say it…” Hyejoo ordered Chaewon as she pumped into her with all her might.

Chaewon was bent and had her ass up but Hyejoo’s strokes were literally pushing her over the edge of the pool. She was being fucked mindlessly and if she didn’t want to fall on the pool and be humped like a bitch from behind, she had to support herself because Hyejoo was not having any kind of mercy. She kept going harder and harder, destroying her pussy savagely.

Chaewon didn’t know if Hyejoo had pushed her towards the border on purpose but she felt obliged to put her hands on the floor and push her ass back, meeting Hyejoo’s thrust in the middle as she didn’t want to get herself banged to death and thrown into the pool accidentally. One thing was getting fucked to madness and another one was drowning while getting fucked.

“Ohhhh!!! Wanna be in charge, princess…? Maybe you don’t want me to move?? If so, tell me and I’ll let you do the fucking… I want to see you fuck yourself on me...” Hyejoo made fun of Chaewon who just grunted angrily and continued fucking herself on Hyejoo’s prick.

“You look so good in that position… Like a breeding bitch… Is that your kink, princess? Want me to breed you?? Do you want me to put a baby inside your womb??” Hyejoo continued diving into Chaewon’s pussy fiercely, literally ripping her passage as her piercing scratched the inside of Chaewon’s walls while the latter howled in pain as she was still not feeling pleasure but wouldn’t want to admit defeat to Hyejoo.

“Shut the fuck up!!” Chaewon yelled in vain as Hyejoo continued humiliating her with her words.

“What did you say? Did you say you want me to fill you up??? I will make sure I do… Don’t worry about it…” Hyejoo snickered as she snapped her pelvis harshly, making Chaewon’s ass bounce.

“I love how your cute little butt wiggles, Chae…” Hyejoo groaned while she grasped the two globes with her hands, squeezing them aggressively and pinching them until they reddened, too lost in her own passion that she hadn’t realized she had called Chaewon the way she used to when they were still friends.

Chaewon halted her movements when she heard Hyejoo call her Chae. It reminded her that even if things were different now, Hyejoo was once her friend. Her dear friend who was now fucking the life out of her, hurting her in an unimaginable way as nothing felt good about what she was doing to her. She should have felt sad because of the situation Hyejoo had put her in. However, she felt angry. Furious at what the person she once called her best friend was doing to her. How sick and messed up Hyejoo had turned out to be. She wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting her.

“You’re a fucking rapist, Hyejoo... You may fool yourself into believing we both want this but that’s far from the truth… You. Are. A. Rapist.” Chaewon faced Hyejoo as she called her what she really was. Even if she was consenting now, she had told her to stop and she just went on with her sick little game trying to unload her frustrations on her.

Hyejoo stopped her movements after hearing Chaewon. The lust might have clouded her mind a bit, but the hopefulness that Chaewon had been attracted to her based on her bullying and what she assumed was her teasing had encouraged her to go on with the plan. She really felt like Chaewon would thank her for fucking her good. She hadn’t thought about other possibilities and now that Chaewon was calling her a rapist she felt anger bottling up. Ironically, she was about to prove to Chaewon that she was correct.

Hyejoo pulled Chaewon by the hair as she harshly took a hold of her golden looks and made her face her while dragging her closer to her.

“Ungrateful bitch… How- How can you call me that?? Are you out of your mind??” Hyejoo had the nerve to confront Chaewon.

“You’re out of your mind, fucking rapist…” Chaewon gave Hyejoo her most fierce look as she spat on her face. At that very moment, Hyejoo lost it.

Hyejoo dragged Chaewon by the hair to the surface of the pool as she kept mumbling words to herself that Chaewon interpreted as the ramblings of a lunatic while she silently cried as to what fate Hyejoo would decide for her. Whatever it was, she would take it because she would never submit to someone like Hyejoo. Never.

Chaewon was on the floor on her hands and knees, her uniform a mess, dirty and a bit tore apart as she turned to face Hyejoo with the most pitiful look she had given her since she had known her. Still, Hyejoo would not let herself be fooled. Chaewon had the guts to call her out when she had made her life miserable for years. Who did she think she was? Did she think she was an innocent victim? The victim was herself. She deserved what she would do to her.

“I was being gentle with you... But not anymore… Just remember, you asked for it…” Hyejoo threatened as she pressed Chaewon by the back of the head and lowered her until her nose was grazing the surface of the water.

Chaewon started crying bitterly when she realized that what she had feared would come true. Hyejoo was going to drown her. Hyejoo was going to kill her. Hyejoo had gone insane. She automatically cried miserably as Hyejoo whispered in her ear, terror pumping into her veins.

“Hope you enjoy it…” Hyejoo devilishly told Chaewon as she grasped her hair and pushed her into the water, sinking her into the water and pressing her hand onto her neck preventing her from coming out, depriving her of oxygen as her body fought underneath her. Hyejoo’s cock got even harder by seeing Chaewon’s struggle.

Chaewon was fighting for her life as Hyejoo was forcing her inside the pool. Her mouth wide open and her nostrils filled with liquid as her tiny body battled for air and failed every time. She didn’t know how much time had passed but it felt like hours as she felt that she couldn’t fight anymore and as she started to lose consciousness, she was brought up again to the surface. Chaewon desperately inhaled a big chunk of air and coughed hopelessly, spitting saliva and pool water on the ground.

“It wasn’t so bad, right?” Crazy Hyejoo dared to ask her victim.

“Are you fucking insane!?!?” Chaewon confronted Hyejoo as tears filled her eyes. Still, Hyejoo recognized something else in her gaze.

That something had been excitement, Chaewon would never let herself admit it to anyone but herself. The adrenaline pumping into her body as she really thought she was fighting for her life had taken her to a delicious high as she had found despair at first only to find bliss at the end. She was as fucked up as Hyejoo and she finally acknowledged that she indeed wanted her as much as she did.

“I know that you liked it… I could see you creaming from here… That’s why I didn’t stop…” Hyejoo informed Chaewon as she had seen her pussy clamp on nothing like a tickling light, opening and closing lewdly as she was in the brink of asphyxiating.

Chaewon looked wrecked and messy but she dared to look embarrassed as she realized that what Hyejoo said was true. She was leaking a lot and she pressed her legs in shame. Her walls were out of control. Her body had enjoyed Hyejoo’s sick fantasy and she had to admit that she wanted a repeat of that.

“Don’t look at me like that, Chae… Stop denying yourself… What do you want me to do?” Hyejoo’s expression softened for the first time since they had started as she looked at Chaewon with something other than hate.

Chaewon liked the apparent concern in Hyejoo’s face. She hated the girl, despised her even maybe for the wrong reasons but she had fed that feeling for years and now that she was seeing and accepting her true self, she knew that Hyejoo would be the only person who would be able to understand her. To understand her sick nature, the one she had been hidden for so long and had started building up when she used Hyejoo’s bullying as an excuse for her jealousy.

“Stop looking at me like a lovesick puppy and fuck me like you mean it, ‘Lame Hyejoo’…” Chaewon provoked Hyejoo as it seemed that she had accepted the twisted relationship that would be linking them from now on.

Hyejoo groaned once Chaewon ordered her and insulted her. Truth was, she loved being humiliated by Chaewon but she was just realizing it now. She always assumed her dick got hard because Chaewon was beautiful but it was more than that. She loved how badly Chaewon treated her and now that she had reciprocated accordingly, she was sure Chaewon also loved the degradation. They were a fated sick pair.

“I won’t let you out of the water until you make me cum… I mean it, Chae… I know you’re a dirty little slut, you’ve given head to all the male population on campus so you know how to hold your breath…” Hyejoo said crassly as she kneeled over a kneeling and spent Chaewon. One knee on the ground and the other bent as she positioned her penis on her pussyhole.

Chaewon could not even feel ashamed of herself as her pussy started fluttering at Hyejoo’s words. She had not felt pleasure at all but she was certain that now that she had accepted her wickedness, she would feel marvelous as if she had always been waiting to be reduced to nothing by her former friend.

“Fucking whore… Take it all…” Hyejoo coarsely exclaimed as she inserted all her penis in Chaewon’s vagina.

This time, Chaewon accepted the intrusion gladly. She felt the fullness of Hyejoo invade her insides as her piercing roughly scrapped her while ruthless thrusts battered her pussy in the most delightful way. She smiled, truly smiled for what seemed to be a long time as she hummed in content for having found her match.

“Are you even trying? I can barely feel you? You have such a big cock and it’s completely useless!! Fucking loser… At least learn how to fuck properly…” Chaewon spat at Hyejoo as Hyejoo strongly held her waist and hammered her opening even faster than before.

“... Maybe you can’t feel a thing because you’re fucking loose… Your pussy is so wide that even if I inserted my whole arm you wouldn’t be satisfied…” Hyejoo responded to Chaewon’s taunts as she sank her length so deeply into her that Chaewon let out a loud cry. That piercing was kissing the mouth of her womb painfully.

“Yeah, bitch… Cry for me… Tell me you don’t feel me… Fucking liar…” Hyejoo grinded her pelvis onto Chaewon’s butt wanting her to feel her piercing reach the deepest part of her.

“Shut the fuck up… If you didn't have that thing, I wouldn’t be able to feel anything at all…” Chaewon yelled back as her walls shivered around Hyejoo’s shaft, wanting to pull her further into her as she wished she could enter her cervix with that god damn jewelry that was destroying her insides.

“I’m going to gag you with my dick, so you won’t be able to say shit anymore… I know I would like you better with my cock stuffed in your mouth…” Hyejoo said while she pulled Chaewon by the hair as the latter knew what to expect because of Hyejoo’s actions.

“... Fucking do it, you pussy… Fucking coward… You can’t ev-...” Chaewon started provoking Hyejoo just to be forced on the water again. Hyejoo sped up her thrusts while holding her underwater with one hand and the other just above her hips, holding her in place.

Chaewon had been taken by surprise just like the first time as she had met the water with her mouth open and without the possibility of filling her lungs with sweet and needed air. For barely a second she felt the rush of survival in her body and as she was about to get desperate again she felt how her pussy was being pounded by a maniac Hyejoo whose maddening plunges were forcing even more water into her throat and nostrils as she felt her pussy flapping like butterfly wings onto Hyejoo’s dick.

Hyejoo was moaning uncontrollably as she used all the energy in her body to fuck Chaewon roughly. Her hips pushing her even more into the water as half her upper body was inserted in the pool. She felt her orgasm approaching. Chaewon was proving her worthiness just like she had predicted she would.

Chaewon had never felt so much pleasure in her life. Her pussy was reacting wildly to the infinity of emotions that were taking over her. Desperation, fear, arousal, anger, and the need to please her lover as she only used her pelvic muscles to take Hyejoo to the highest of climax, just to prove that she could handle the physical strain she was putting her through. 

Hyejoo gave one deep thrust and orgasmed. Spilling a huge amount of cum, accumulated from years of despising to finally desiring her tormentor, as she instantly pulled Chaewon out of the water, her wet hair slapping her front as she embraced her from behind and put her arms around her heaving chest just to guarantee that she was, in fact, alright, alive and kicking.

Chaewon had been taken off the water so unexpectedly that it had cut off her orgasm. The moment Hyejoo had impaled her when she had reached her peak, she took a big gulp of water that she was sure would take her to her high. Unfortunately, before she could indulge in that atrocity, Hyejoo had pulled her out. In a way, she regretted not having climaxed but she also felt grateful for Hyejoo who seemed to be truthful to her word and concerned about her safety.

However, just as she was starting to breathe properly again, Hyejoo without any kind of warning started pistoning her hips at an unbelievable speed, fucking her pussy so relentlessly that her denied orgasm came back to her and when she was about to squirt her tasty juice for the first time that evening, Hyejoo’s hard pounding stopped all of a sudden and she came again and filled her up, denying Chaewon the blissful pleasure for a second time because she was selfish enough no to bring her to the peak with her.

“Are you alright, Chae?” Hyejoo asked Chaewon as she kept spilling her semen inside her, mostly worried about the underwater fucking because of Chaewon’s continuous ragged breathing.

Chaewon couldn’t deny that her heart swelled with something that should be unmentionable for the time being when Hyejoo addressed her so tenderly. She wondered why Hyejoo had addressed her like that but she would make sure to ask her later. Now she wanted to cum.

For her part, Hyejoo had felt an unimaginable need to be tender to Chaewon. She didn’t know where it had come from but the moment she had ejaculated inside her, something definitely changed within her. Yet, she would not let those thoughts distract her before she finished treating her like a mere hole for her pleasure.

“I’m fine… But I haven’t cum yet…” Chaewon told her as she put her hand on Hyejoo’s cheek. Hyejoo smiled at her knowingly.

“I know. I stopped moving on purpose. I liked seeing you chasing your orgasm but denying it felt even better...” Hyejoo confessed as she licked her lips at Chaewon’s distressed face.

“I want to cum.” Chaewon deadpanned, understanding that there was now a silent agreement between them. Hyejoo’s playfulness was a dead giveaway. Somewhere along the way, something had shifted in their ‘hate’ relationship. Nonetheless, even if that was true, Hyejoo would be the one to take their ‘relationship’ to what it was before, once again, just for the fun of it.

“Do you even deserve to cum, bitch? As far as I know, this was about me and not you…” Hyejoo pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter if I deserve it or not… I haven’t cum yet and that only means that you’re not good enough to give me an orgasm… You suck…” Chaewon said out of spite and Hyejoo gritted her teeth in anger.

“If you want to cum… You will have to do it yourself, princess… You’re to please me, not the other way…” Hyejoo stressed as she pulled Chaewon onto her lap facing her.

Chaewon pushed Hyejoo to the ground as she hovered over her and impaled herself on her dick. She hissed in pleasure. Hyejoo’s fullness sated her like nothing before. That fucking piecing was to blame, she thought. Chaewon began to ride her, moving her pelvis back and forth, teasing herself while her hands pinched Hyejoo’s abdomen as she quickened her movements.

Hyejoo stared at Chaewon in wonder as she started humping her dick, move up and down on it, loving the way her slick pussy ate up her girth and length, her lower lips engulfing her head and her engorged clit begging to be touched as it was totally red and swollen from the unmanageable arousal.

“Touch your clit, you fucking cunt… Make a show for me…” Hyejoo ordered Chaewon and she did so as she started rubbing her pussy rapidly, using four fingers and slapping it from time to time, making Hyejoo go wild, desire filling her eyes.

“You could never make me cum, Hyejoo… I have to do everything myself…” Chaewon spat as she arched her back and stretched her neck in bliss, certainly feeling her orgasm approaching.

Even if everything seemed to be fun and games, Hyejoo’s ego had gotten hurt by Chaewon’s words. Yet, it was true. Hyejoo hadn’t made Chaewon cum at all. She had to make her eat her words.

Hyejoo raised her upper body and took Chaewon’s hand off her pussy. She licked her fingers one by one and then took hold of her buttocks as she came closer to her, hugging her in that intimate position while she whispered in her ear.

“You drive me crazy, Chae…” Hyejoo confessed as she started pushing her pelvis upwards, slamming her balls onto Chaewon’s pussy lips as she bounced back on her, pushing her hips downwards and following her movements.

Chaewon felt the sincerity in Hyejoo’s words and even if Hyejoo had said out of lust, she was certain they had a deeper significance than the insanity they both had put each other through.

“You drive me crazy too, Hye…” Chaewon replied to Hyejoo, using her childhood nickname, as she lowered the walls she had built around herself, walls that only Hyejoo can be able to trespass.

Hyejoo smiled at Chaewon and continued fucking her mercilessly as she inserted her penis in and out of her, the slapping echoing in the gymnasium, the place that had been the single witness of their lunacy. Besides the recording cameras, of course.

Chaewon whimpered and quivered as the most exquisite explosion left her body. She was cumming so much and it was a first. She lifted her hips up and, with Hyejoo still inside her, she squatted over her just to expose her pussy. She parted her lower lips and squirted her juices all over Hyejoo’s abdomen, spraying her thoroughly as the latter could only watch in astonishment Chaewon’s display.

Chaewon looked like sin itself as she taunted Hyejoo not only with her fluids but also with the image of her very stretched opening as it clenched and unclenched lewdly. Hyejoo wanted more of the girl above her, she wanted a more profound peek. Therefore, she inserted her two thumbs into her hole and pulled on her skin, widening the orifice as she stared fascinated at her pulsating pussy, delicious cum spitting from it as it continued palpitating before her eyes.

“You're so annoying, princess… Your exterior is already beautiful and you had to have a beautiful interior as well… I've never seen such a pretty cunt…” Hyejoo honestly said as she became transfixed on Chaewon's vagina. 

Hyejoo's praise aroused Chaewon greatly as she started feeling a tingle deep inside after hearing her words. She let out little gasps of pleasure as her pelvic muscles began giving out due to the strenuous fucking. The pink interior of her pussy sticking out just slightly as it pulsated under Hyejoo's scrutinizing gaze. Chaewon had never felt so exposed and horny like at that moment.

“Fuck!! That's so hot, Chae… Push your pussy for me, princess…!!” Hyejoo demanded as Chaewon's pelvic muscles protruded from her vagina.

Chaewon felt like she would cum again just because of Hyejoo's squeaky voice and wolfish’s gaze. She felt so dirty, never had she been taken in such a cruel and brutal way. Her quaking cunt desperate to grasp onto something, anything, better yet if it was something of Hyejoo’s.

“Nobody will want to fuck a loose bitch like you now that I've ruined your pussy…” Hyejoo continued extending the skin surrounding her hole as she degraded her further while Chaewon continued pushing it to please Hyejoo, massaging her cock in the process.

“Wish you could see it, princess… It's so pretty just like you… It's so red… It looks like a blooming rose…” Hyejoo trailed off as Chaewon came instantly the moment Hyejoo compared her abused pussy to a fucking flower, as she spurted strings of precious cum onto Hyejoo's face.

Hyejoo licked the cum that splashed on her face and moaned at Chaewon's vagina’s show. She couldn't be hotter even if she wanted. Her whole body convulsing as she kept spitting fluids from her abused cunt while Hyejoo only thought about sinking her meat deep inside her and plugging all the flowing liquid as she herself was on the brink of cumming.

As Hyejoo’s own climax was approaching, aided by Chaewon’s walls clamping on her dick, she decided she wanted to make more of a mess of the girl. She wanted her showered with her essence and smelling like semen. Therefore, she stuck out her penis and started furiously rubbing its head on Chaewon’s clit as she reached her peak and took Chaewon to another one, bathing her with her fruitful spunk as she continued beating her clit with the tip of her dick.

Chaewon came obstreperously and how could she not? She had never squirted before and now she was doing it a second time, making a mess all over Hyejoo who was doing the same to her. They were blissfully enjoying the pleasure of hate sex as each of them realized nobody had ever fucked them that good.

Nonetheless, as they were enjoying the afterglow, Chaewon felt the need to talk and let Hyejoo know a few things that she had kept only to herself as she wondered what the future had in store for them.

“You know, I don’t know if it matters now but you were right. I did want you to fuck me. I just didn’t want to admit it. I think your stupid face and poor choice of clothes can be kind of sexy…” Chaewon confessed to Hyejoo in the worst attempt to sound kind. 

“I wanted to fuck you too… I mean you’re a cheerleader…” Hyejoo plainly said and nothing else needed to be said, Chaewon understood her. She knew she was hot, it was an understatement.

“Fucking fetishist… You should at least like my personality or something…” Chaewon said and Hyejoo couldn’t determine if she was being serious or not.

“Are you serious? Your personality fucking sucks. You’re just hot.” Hyejoo told Chaewon who had the audacity to look offended.

“Pardon me? Your personality is the one that sucks… You’re a fucking jerk… Fucking recording us for Christ's sake!!!... Is this your elaborated plan to gather material to get off, you loser?” Chaewon spat irately at Hyejoo.

“How the fuck did you know?? Did Seungwoo tell you??” Hyejoo fell on Chaewon’s trap and she would continue falling, every time.

“Is that fucker involved too? You can’t even do anything by yourself… You’re so useless…” Chaewon insulted Hyejoo as the latter felt her dick hardening again, Chaewon giggled at the sight. 

“I’m not an imbecile like you. The room is dark, don’t you think I would notice those fucking red lights tickling everywhere… Fucking video cameras as in more than one… How desperate can you be? Doing all this shit just to pull your junk in your house? Pathetic… I bet you were ridiculous enough to think you could blackmail me or some stupid shit like that… You’re watching too many anime… This is the real world…” Chaewon stressed as she crossed her arms over her chest and Hyejoo was now at half-mast slightly happy that Chaewon still remembered her choice of favorite animation.

“Do you wanna watch it later?” Hyejoo ignored everything Chaewon had said, only thinking about the video of her fucking Chaewon, her dick totally erect.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead going to your filthy house… I bet even the walls of your room are stained with your disgusting cum...” Chaewon told her with repugnance. Ironically she was bathed in Hyejoo’s cum and she very much liked it. Hyejoo’s smile turned downwards.

“... We can watch it at my place.” Chaewon continued as she hopped on Hyejoo’s dick, impaling herself yet again while Hyejoo recuperated her silly smile and pulled her closer.

“So, how does it feel becoming a cum dump for the biggest loser at school?” Hyejoo couldn't stop herself from asking as Chaewon put her legs around Hyejoo’s waist and locked her in place.

“It feels fucking amazing…” Chaewon happily replied and she had never felt more truthful words leave her mouth.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
